Un oscuro sufrimiento
by Genesis.Malfoy
Summary: Algo más entre Snape, su muerte y el Señor Tenebroso.


Espero haberlo hecho bien, realmente este genero no suelo ni siquiera tenerlo en cuenta como una opción para mis fics, pero me vino la idea y trate de hacerlo lo mejor posible.

Dedicado enteramente a TODOS aquellos que eligen mis historias para su lista de favoritos, y a quienes me eligen para su lista de autores favoritos. Es un GRAN HONOR para mí. Y también para quienes dejan reviews.

A mi me encantan los reviews y me ayudan mucho, de veras. xD

Espero que lo disfruten. Les mando miles de besos con sabor a mousse de limón.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K, lo cual no es ninguna novedad… Pero hay que aclararlo :P

+o+o+o+o+o+

**Un oscuro sufrimiento**

Salio de la habitación, y no volvió la vista al cuerpo de Snape, ensangrentado y muriendo.

No porque no quisiera. No podía.

- Mi señor.- había dicho Snape, intentando con aquella frase persuadirlo de cambiar de opinión.

-No puede ser de otra forma – dijo Voldemort – tengo que tener la varita, Severus.

Dominar la varita y dominar a Potter finalmente.-

Y con todas sus fuerzas, ordeno a Nagini que mate a Snape.

- Lo lamento.-

Y si lo había lamentado. Aunque en su cara no podía verse el remordimiento y la tristeza, no significaba que no lo sintiera. Después de todo él era el Señor Tenebroso, tenia la mejor mascara que cualquier ser pudiese tener.

Tenia que salir, ahora que ya nada lo ataba a estar escondido. Ahora que Snape, el verdadero dueño a su conocimiento de la Varita Invencible había muerto, él tenía que enfrentarse con Potter.

No tenía ganas de enfrentarse a la lucha, no tenía ganas de salir al campo de batalla, pero tenia que ocupar su mente en algo.

¡Por Merlín que tenia que hacerlo!

Poner el rostro mas frío que pudiese, como siempre lo hizo. La mejor actuación jamás pensada, y nunca descubierta.

Y antes de cruzar la última puerta, se detuvo y todavía resguardado en la oscuridad donde nadie lo veía, y donde nadie lo escuchaba, se permitió lo que nunca haría delante de cualquier otro mortal.

- Severus…- fue el siseo de Voldemort, ahogado por el dolor, ahogado por las lágrimas que de sus ojos rojos comenzaron a salir. Estrangulado por el nudo en su garganta que se había formado desde hacia ya varias horas, cuando tuvo que decidir el destino del pelinegro.

Sus ojos estaban doliéndole, de lo fuertemente cerrados que estaban. Se estaba haciendo sangre con sus dientes en el puño que puso en su boca para acallar el grito de desesperación, para ocultárselo a él mismo, para no oírlo.

Pero, ¿para que esconderlo si nadie había a su alrededor?

¿Para que callarse si nadie podía escucharlo en ese momento?

Sabia que la imagen que debía de estar mostrándole a la soledad, y a Nagini, que flotaba cerca de él era algo que cualquiera hubiera deseado ver. Pero nadie lo vería, jamás.

¿Para que negarlo escondiéndose?

No se ocultaba por los demás, el esconderse era para negárselo a el mismo. Negar que la garganta estuviera raspándole con los sollozos que se estaba tragando y el pecho que iba a reventarle.

Con su corazón sangrando angustia.

Porque Voldemort tenia un corazón, aunque cueste creerlo. Y el amaba, muy a su manera, pero lo hacia. Y esa tristeza, esa angustia, ese terrible llanto que solo podía darse el lujo de desahogar en la soledad, era porque había asesinando a la única persona que amo.

El único asesinato del que viviría la eternidad arrepintiéndose. El único asesinato que en sueños iba a atormentarlo cuando pueda conciliar el sueño nuevamente, luego de matar a Potter.

Porque iba a matarlo. Porque iba a ganar esa jodida guerra, y así, a su vez, vengar al hombre que yacía muerto escaleras arriba.

El único que a los ojos de Voldemort era un héroe, una victima. Aquel que había sido asesinado por el bien común, por el bien que él creía.

Y fue la primera y única vez que se cuestionó por un segundo si tanto sufrimiento valía la pena.

Esa pena. El dolor de esa ausencia que ya se estaba sintiendo.

- S-severus. ¡¡SEVERUS!!- su cuerpo tembló, hasta la burbuja que contenía a Nagini lo hizo, y permitió que la mohosa pared le haga de soporte. Permitiéndole mantenerse en pie, y no caer al suelo, y así a su vez, a hundirse de donde no saldría jamás.

Porque si dejaba que su voluntad se desvanezca por completo, ya no habría nadie que pueda sacarlo a la superficie y permitirle respirar. Y el nombre que se le estaba atorando, el que había gritado, el del hombre que estaba llorando, era de aquel que siempre había podido mantenerlo erguido con solo una mirada.

Aquellos ojos negros que jamás volverían a ver los suyos, aquellos ojos negros por los cuales se dejo explorar noches completas.

Voldemort toco su rostro, entonces, queriéndose convencer que no era su mano, sino la de Snape, quien lo estaba acariciando. Pero la aparto de inmediato.

¿Para que crear ilusiones?

Esas manos no volverían a acariciarlo, no volverían a incentivarlo a perder la cordura y el equilibrio de su mente por unos minutos o una noche completa de lujuria y amor. Manos que lo volvían todo calor, parte del cuerpo que lo estremecía y al que hacia estremecer. Que más de una vez penetro, y que más de una vez él mismo tuvo el placer de sentir dentro.

No iba a hacerse ilusiones y pretender que Snape aun estaba vivo, porque él mismo lo había visto morir, él lo ordeno así. Aunque había intentado darle vueltas a la situación, y había pasado todo ese día desgranando posibilidades con su inteligencia infinita puesta a prueba y su mente trabajando afanosamente para revertir esa hipótesis que no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar.

Cuando tuvo que enfrentarse a si mismo y convencerse que no había mas opción, fue cuando ese nudo comenzó a invadir su garganta y a crecer en su pecho. Y aunque se juro hacia ya tantos años, cuando había comenzado la guerra, cuando le conoció, que aquel mestizo reinaría a su lado; tuvo que maldecirse y odiarse por no cumplir con su propia palabra. Con esa promesa que solo él conoció, y la que se violo.

Una promesa y un sueño. Una esperanza o un anhelo echo añicos.

Volvió a sacudirse, cuando mas espasmos a causa del llanto que dejo salir de su interior, volvieron a azotarlo, recordándole todo lo que ya no tendría. Y todo lo que había fantaseado que si disfrutaría, una vez ganada la guerra.

Que ya no tendría a aquel precioso hombre que tanto amor le había hecho falta en su vida, como a él mismo y del cual pudo llenarse. Y que lleno él también de su amor. Uno muy particular, pero muy verdadero.

Porque solo Voldemort sabía cuanto lo había amado, cuanto lo había contenido, cuanto lo había luchado. Y cuanto iba a extrañarlo.

Y era extrañar, justamente, lo que más le iba a pesar. La soledad y la nostalgia de las noches que pasaría de ahí en más, sin el cuerpo de ese brillante mestizo descansando a su lado. Casi siempre desnudo y satisfecho, luego de haber hecho suyo su cuerpo, y de haberlo sometido muchas veces, también, al Señor Tenebroso solo con caricias, con besos, con sudor.

Iba a extrañar todos esos planes que hacían para atacar a sus enemigos, iba a extrañar verlo fruncir el ceño pensando ataques u opciones que pudieran serles útiles a su amo, para complacerlo, cuando Voldemort repasaba sus dedos por su cabello y lo miraba recostado, hablando y planeando, mientras él mismo se aguantaba las ganas de sonreír por sentirse tan adorado. Las ganas de decirle que cierre esa boca, que ya no intente complacerlo con mas de lo que hacia, porque ya su sola presencia en la cama, junto a su cuerpo era lo mejor que podía darle.

Iba a extrañar e iba a luchar.

Y más que nunca, esa guerra debía de ser ganada para honrar su muerte. Y para darle un significado más que necesario a tan terrible vacío que ya nada ni nadie iban a poder llenar nuevamente.

Aquel quien iba a ser su consorte ya no iba a caminar a su lado.

Aquel a quien había amado con locura y con el más perfecto de los silencios.

Severus Snape había muerto, y con el, murieron sus sueños.

**Fin.**

+o+o+o+o+o+

_Reviews…?_


End file.
